Taken
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: The reds are being held hostage, the blues and Wash are tied up, and Carolina is being held in place by gunshots. Who will intervean? York! And no one's happier about it than Carolina...


**I am really bored tonight and am waiting for a phone call, and this is one of those moments when my head comes up with tons of ideas. This is one of them. Enjoy.**

* * *

Carolina rolled out of the line of fire and leaned her back up against one of the large crates. Caboose, Tucker, and Washington were trapped inside the building, and by what she had seen by her run-by they where tied up with plasma and weren't going to get themselves out. The red guys were being held hostage by one of their own men, who they called Lopez, and Epsilon was sill inside her head. Luckily he knew Carolina wanted quiet from him, and there was silence inside her head. Carolina looked at her clip, seeing only five shots, and she had no reloads. She growled. And her head was venerable, seeing as it had been knocked off in that fist fight with that dead bitch. Well, she wasn't dead at the time of course, but she was now.

"Damn it," she muttered. She tapped her fingers along the gun, thinking of something to do. The tension rose as two more guns joined in, making her chances of getting in there even smaller. She couldn't believe it, but she really wished those idiots were there to make dumb remarks and loosen up the tension with some stupid joke like York would. She really wanted that right now. She sighed a bit. Her head shot up as one of the men grunted and the gunshots stopped a moment before resuming to shoot something else. Two gunshots rang out before all was silent. Carolina cocked her gun and jumped to aim at whoever it was who crashed the bad-guy's party.

"Hey, there champ," said a gold-ish yellow freelancer, undoubtedly with a smirk. Carolina dropped her gun and gaped at him, not sure what to think. He put the gun on his back and took his helmet off, showing her that it really was him. "Yeah, I'm alive. Delta did a last minute revive and sent me on my way before Wash showed up. But I couldn't let you have all the fun to yourself." Carolina still didn't move, not sure if she should say or do anything. York tilted his head at her. In the back of her head Church's voice screamed: Don't stand there like an idiot, go to him_! _Carolina's thoughts became clearer and she looked at him, really looked at him.

"York!" she cried, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. York chuckled kindly and hugged her tightly back. Carolina felt tears come from her eyes and trail down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth, holding back a sob, and hugged him a bit tighter. She kicked him in the thigh, getting a grunt in return. "Don't you ever do that again!" As she spoke this demand a small sob escaped her lips, confusing York enough to make him hold her out in front of him. Carolina avoided eye contact with York, she didn't want him, or anyone for that matter, to see her like this.

"Hey," York said, lifting her chin up with one finger so she would look at him. "You did that to me too, so don't you even start with me." Carolina laughed a little at this comment. "But, I'm sorry anyway." Carolina smiled at him, getting his classic grin in return. But more than that, his lips met hers. Her body tensed in response, but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. York smiled against her mouth and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Carolina moaned lightly at the back of her throat and rested one of her hands on his chest. Then Carolina thought of Church, wondering what the hell she why she was doing this with an AI in her head, her face got hot, and she felt like an idiot. Carolina pulled away from the kiss. York smiled down at her and turned to look at the building as Tucker screamed from inside.

"I'll go get them if you go save the idiots down that way," she said pointing over to where the reds were being held hostage. York nodded, put his helmet on, and ran off. Carolina tried to ignore the thought of Church inside her head during the entire thing and ran in to get the others. She took out her gun and shot what was making the plasma hold its shape. Washh rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks, you two ok?" he asked. The other soldiers nodded. Carolina put her gun away and walked over towards them. Tucker looked over at her and Carolina refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing that he was giving her 'that look'. He walked over to her and leaned sideways, obviously prepping to flirt with her again.

"Why thank you beautiful," he said. Carolina opened her mouth to say something, but her voice disappeared when Church's hologram appeared right in front of Tucker. "Whoa." Tucker backed up a bit in surprise at Church's presence. Church crossed his arms angrily.

"Hey, back off buck-o, she's taken. That and you've got better chances with sister than with her. So back off!" Church snapped. Tucker stood there with a loss for words. Carolina shook her head. Who would've guessed he was a romantic?

"Taken? By who, you?" Tucker said with a loud laugh.

"I can't believe Carolina hasn't killed you guys yet," York said as he walking in with the reds. Carolina turned to him and Church did as well. Tucker tilted his head a bit in confusion. Church turned back to Tucker.

"No," he responded. Tucker looked back at him as he pointed over at York. "By him." York stopped in his tracks and tilted his head a lot, very confused. "And why the hell would she be with me? I'm a fucking computer you dumbass!" Tucker huffed and walked away. Church huffed. "Idiots." His hologram was gone.

"You know what, I don't ever wanna know," York said putting his hands up and walking away.

* * *

**Short, weird, and random. Yup, it's one of my fanfictions all right.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
